


five times su had kya in awe

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: Making A Family [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Pirates, Trans Character, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Before they had everything figured out, Su and Kya were pirates.





	five times su had kya in awe

  1. _Fierce_



It was entirely inappropriate for her to think that the woman holding a sword towards her neck was attractive. She was five seconds close to having her throat slit but all she could think was how green her eyes were, how fierce they look. The hardness of them define the shorter woman’s whole face. The look reminded Kya of a Kyoshi Warrior, and maybe this oddly familiar woman had been at one point of her life.

The woman pressed the blade against Kya’s neck and slightly under her chin, causing her to life her head up. Her eyes narrowed and Kya could feel the pressure of the blade on her throat.

“Who are you?”

“I. . . would. . .love. . .to answer. . .but blade. . .”

The woman rolled her eyes but lessen the pressure against Kya’s throat.

“Speak! Now.”

Kya would be lying, if she said that she didn’t find it hot that this pirate was being so demanding but again entirely inappropriate, seeing as her life was in stake.

“I’m Kya.”

The name sparked recognition is those beautiful green eyes.

“Kya? As in daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara?” The woman asked.

It was on the tip of Kya’s tongue to be sarcastic and ask, “How many Kyas do you know?” and thought better about it. Just because she hadn’t run into any Kyas yet didn’t mean there wasn’t anybody out there, for all she knew Kya could’ve been a very popular name.

“The one and only.”

The half-smile that the woman gave her, was one of confusion and disbelief.

“And you don’t remember me?”

Kya shook her head; she couldn’t pinpoint why this woman looked so familiar. The woman’s smile turned into something mischief, there was a glint in her eye. She leaned forward, and her lips brushed against Kya’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“It’s me, Suyin.”

  1. _Elated_



Kya has seen Su smile, seen her happy but not like this. This was true happiness and it took her breath away. She was the cause of it, and Kya felt proud about that. It made her smile because that type of happiness was contagious. Su’s eyes crinkled, filled with unadulterated joy that came with a smile so bright and wide, that it could rival the sun. Kya remembered telling Su this and the woman rolled her eyes.

“You, ma’am, is incredibly corny.”

“And you love it.”

“Maybe.”

And Su pushed her away from her and turned to head down the stairs of the ship. Kya jumped from her spot and she opened her mouth but promptly closed it. She didn’t know where the urge to stop Su came from, she was going to see her again, they were on a ship after all. But the moment felt special somehow, and she didn’t want it to end. She bit her lip and glance out into the horizon. 

There was always next time and she would be the reason that they happened.

  1. _Lust_



By now, even the Captain knew that Kya and Su were on the verge of having sex. They had come back from the town, hands roaming, and lips locked, stumbling to whoever’s room came first (Su’s). Kya had pushed Su on the bed, her lips on Su’s neck, and they were dangerously close to taking off clothes.

“ _Kya._ ” Su hissed, her hand gripping Kya’s hair.

Fuck that was really hot, and as Kya pulled away from Su, her heart dropped at the sight of Su’s face. Her eyes were dilated, her mouth parted, her lipstick smudged, and her hair in a disarray. And what really got to Kya was the way that Su looked at her with hunger and something else that made Kya’s heart skip a beat. But the mood was ruin when Su started to take off Kya’s clothes, and fear struck her, making her catch Su’s hand.

“Kya?”

Su looked at her with concern, and the shorter woman shift so that she was sitting up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Kya lied. “I just, let tonight just be about you okay?”

“Alright.”

“Okay.”

And as Su leaned in to kiss her, ever so gently until it built up in passion, Kya thought to herself that she would tell Su in the future. Not now, and not like this but someday.

  1. _In Love_



Kya has seen this look before but never directed her. She seen it with her parents, and she seen it with her brothers and their girlfriends, and she’s seen it everywhere. But never towards her because she never stayed long for it to be.

Su has been looking at her like that for awhile now, and Kya is pretty sure that she’s returning the favor. After every battle, after every night watch, every practice, every day that they wake up in the morning, and right before they go to bed.

And the crew knew, they were the butt of everyone’s jokes, but it never bothered them.

“Ignore them,” Su chuckled, rolling her eyes. “They’re a bunch of idiots.”

“That maybe,” Gashin called out. “But at least we’re not idiots _in love_.”

And the crew laughed but Su and Kya had already move on.

Kya love that look, and how Su always pulled her close to give her a kiss. And how sometimes they sit outside at night, to look at the stars and Su would lay her head on Kya’s lap and tell her all the constellations. Su had that look with the stars and meteorites too, how she had that look when she talked about something she loved and now she had that look when she looked at Kya.

Kya felt honor to have that directed it to her. She wondered why she never just struck around to feel this, to witness this look with other girls. Though when she stops think about it, to try and envision that look with the other girls, and oddly enough she couldn’t.

And maybe, just maybe Su was just the one for her.

  1. _Anger_



They’ve been arguing for a while now; it seems that magically moment that’s been going on for months now is coming to an end. It’s been teetering to something bad; the arguments keep getting worse, and it felt as if Su was looking more and more angry with her.

“What is wrong with you?” Su screamed.

She pushed Kya hard and glare at her with such anger that it felt like hatred. The sight closed Kya’s throat up and words couldn’t come out. It was getting exhausting: the fighting, the sleepless nights, the ignoring. It was starting to feel hopeless.

She never admitted this with anybody, and maybe because people always figured it out, but Kya was scared of commitment, never liked staying in one place. But Su it felt different; it didn’t feel like she was being hold down . . . until recently. Su has been particularly moody, annoyed by Kya, and snapping at her and not wanting to be around her. And she felt bad for not trying hard to understand why, that she was relieved that Su was barely around her anymore. Though there were days that she missed Su dearly but the thought of trying to go and talk to her always made her freeze. Maybe it was for the better, maybe they weren’t meant to be.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Nothing?” Su took a step back, rubbing her brow. “What’s the point Kya? Hm? We argue and when I ask you what’s wrong, you close up on me! Why? Why is that? Did I ever mean anything to you at all?”

Of course, Kya want to say. I love you, is another thing that Kya wanted to say but all these words stick in her throat and she can’t get them out. And Su is already backing away further away from, and Kya feel this ach in her chest, this pain and it’s there that she decides that she needs to leave. They can’t keep going like this, she can’t keep hurting Su like this and she can’t spend every day feeling trapped.

She just needed to go.

When Su leaves to go to bed, and Kya is laying down in her own bed, she makes it officially.

She’s leaving tonight.


End file.
